Will anything EVER go right?
by E-claire101
Summary: All Human! Max and her sister Ella are forced to move house and schools. What happens when she meets a mysterious boy named Fang and his group the 'Flock'. Was moving really such a bad thing?
1. Chapter 1: Does life hate me?

I, Maximum Martinez, DO NOT WANT TO MOVE!

I packed the last of my things into a brown cardboard box. My room looked bear without the photos up on my wall. You used to not be able to see any of the walls behind it but now all you can see is a plain white wall. One of the benefits of moving is that my mum said that I could buy a can of paint and make my new room my own. I sighed and stomped my way down the small staircase only to be met by my younger sister.

"Max, come on, please smile, mom feels bad enough for making us moving," pleaded Ella. I shot her my don't-bother-me-at-the-moment-I'm-actually-really-annoyed-I'm-just-trying-to-contain-it glare. I stomped out the front door, loaded the last box into the boot of our car and jumped into the front seat grumpily. It was going to be a long damn drive.

The sun beat down heavily on the top of our car. It was too hot an all I wanted to do was stretch my legs. I will say this once again: I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. Argh! Why didn't my mum listen to me? Did she ask me if I wanted to pack up and move? No. Did she ask me if I wanted to leave all my friends behind and go to a new and strange high school, halfway through my freshman year? I think not. Did she even bother to ask me how I felt about it? No way. Now here we were me, my twelve year old sister and my mum sitting in the same car together! We were on our way to our new home in where apparently my mum would earn more money from her new job at her own Vet Clinic.

"Where is this place exactly?" I asked, staring out the window at the dead grass killed by the evil UV rays.

"Not far," Mum replied.

"Sure, whatever," I replied. I sighed loudly and I saw Mum's eyes flick to me.

"Max, honey, I know you don't like this but I think this will be a good experience for you," Mum told me.

"Max, I'm going to miss my friends but I'm looking forward to this," Ella said softly. I looked at her. I loved my little sister. I was never annoyed with her or angry at her like some people were with their siblings. I smiled at her warmly and she grinned back. "See, your smile is great. You know, I bet that on your first days guys are going to be panting after you. You're so pretty, I am very, very jealous."

Despite my sour mood, I giggled. Ella always knew how to make me feel better. I didn't think I looked very pretty. I didn't look much like my mother and sister who were very much alike. Both had dark hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and Hispanic looks but I took more after my dad. I had brown-blonde hair which, every day was becoming more and more brown but I had my mother's brown eyes. I liked my eyes. They were sort of pretty.

"Okay Max, that's a better attitude," Mum laughed. "Now I have everything unpacked already apart from those few last boxes so your rooms are set up. I hope you like what I've done."

"You know us well Mum, I'm sure they're great," I said. I got a bigger room here so I was glad. Mum had come down earlier with all our things and had everything unpacked ready for us. Then she came and picked us up from our goodbye parties and we started the trip down here.

An hour later we drove into the town where we'd be going to school. I saw so many people on the streets. I saw tonnes of kids. There were teenagers just hanging out everywhere. I even saw some guys who were kind of cute.

"Wow… there are so many people," Ella murmured nervously. I nodded in agreement, starting to miss all my friends already. I used to have a boyfriend as well. He was so cute. But we had to break up because I was leaving. I would really miss Sam.

We drove out of the town and neared a forest. On the edge of the forest was a large, white looking house with a wraparound porch. I had to admit, this was great. The house was MASSIVE. We were near the forest. I love trees and animals. Especially Birds.

"Welcome home girls," Mum said. She pulled up and we all climbed out of the car. I was still staring at the house when the other two started walking towards it.

"Girls! Come look at the inside of the house!" yelled my mom from the porch. Mom was still making rapid hand gestures, so everyone ran up the stairs before she suffered any brain damage from excitement.

I had to admit- the house was pretty. It was one of those ritzy houses that you could only dream about, but was close to the suburbs, so it wasn't too far away from school, which was okay I guess. The house had class décor that still managed to be comfortable, with lots of dark blues, light browns, and deep maroons scattered all around the house. Mom was standing on the stairs and still having a spaz attack.

"Mom. We. Are. Coming. Settle. Down" Ella called up, at the exact moment I was about to. I laughed and raced Ella up the stairs.

Wow. That's all I have to say. Have you ever seen those pictures of the Buckingham Palace where they have a bunch of doors going down the hallway? Well, imagine that and downsize it about a hundred times, and you'd get my house. Not that it was small, where I had to share with Ella and mom had her own room, it was a palace within itself. The Buckingham Palace was just so cool to look at; I think I'd like to go there someday but somehow I don't think I will need to now…

"Now I know you only got here but-" Mum started before we went to find our rooms. I raised an eyebrow.

"We have to go to school tomorrow, don't we?" I asked. Mum nodded.

"Sorry girls but I have to work and what better to do on your first Monday here then start school?"

"A lot of things," I replied harshly. Mum sighed.

"Well go and explore," she told us. Ella rolled her eyes at me.

I wandered down the hall. I stopped at the door that had 'Max's Room' on it. I winked at Ella and opened the door and stepped in. The room was perfect, decorated with blues, reds, blacks and other awesome colours. I dumped my bag on my Queen sized bed and sat down. It was spacious, with a large window that faced the woods, and the wall was, on closer inspection, a massive closet. I even had my very own bathroom. It looks like there were actually some good things about the move.

"Hey Max, mom made you some cookies," she handed me the plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies. I inhaled them. Ella just shook her head and we wandered downstairs together.

"Mom, where are we going to school?" I asked realising I didn't actually know the answer to it.

I listened to her tell us about how the school had high test scores, only about 400 people attended, so the teacher gave one-on-one help, but they didn't have many electives in the art department. I almost fainted when she heard they didn't have a vocal dimension or choir and I was mad that they didn't have a regular guitar class. Instead, they had a combined class in the musical arts, drama, and painting. I insisted I take that class, although I was shocked that there were still openings, but mom said that parenting and gym were the classes everyone fought for. Weird!


	2. Chapter 2: First day of school

**Hey guys! First of all WOW. I wasnt expecting all the responses that i got and thank you so much :) So this is my second update in two days. Woooooo! *Does happy dance* Okay that's enough from me and i will get on with chapter two :)**

**I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters ! Oh I wish...**

* * *

"Maximum Martinez?" a male voice questioned. I turned and looked at my principal. He was a sour looking man with a shiny, bald patch in his dark brown hair. His eyes were a watery blue framed with thick lashes. They were small and beady. He had a moustache the same colour as his remaining hair. His mouth was set in a scowl and his expression soured worse as he laid eyes on me.

"I prefer Max," I said politely, standing up and holding out my slightly calloused hand. He eyed it darkly and huffed before turning away and stalking into his office.

"This way," he said stiffly. I frowned and followed him into his office. On his wall was a calendar showing January and the picture was of an attractive model in a scanty swim suit. Oh so this was what he was, a man who thought women were no more than toys? Stupid sexist pig.

"Maximum," he said darkly, turning to face me. I resisted the urge to glare at him. "I'm your principal, Mr Brown. This is your new timetable. Your homeroom is room Thirteen B and this is your homework diary. Any questions?"

Yeah, does it look like I care or even want to be here?

"No sir," I replied politely. A phone on his desk started to ring and Mr Brown's face turned even uglier than I thought was possible. He picked up the phone on his desk, looking mad.

"Olivia, this is not a good time, I'm with a student!" Mr Brown yelled.

"It's Lance, sir, he says it's important," a quiet voice replied. Mr Brown's face changed. He sat at his desk.

"Send him in then," he replied. He hung up the phone and gave me a pointed look as if to say 'well go on little girl, there is a male coming in, he's so much more important that you'. I gave as polite a smile as I could manage and slipped out as an older guy went in.

I sighed and the office woman gave me a sympathetic smile.

"He's like that," she said, guessing at the look on my face. I walked over.

"Where's room Thirteen B?" I questioned.

"In the back building honey," Olivia replied. "Leave the office and follow the path around to the right. It's right beside the science block." I nodded.

"You shouldn't let him give you crap just because you're a female," I said. "We girls are important too. We are just as strong as men. We're much more amazing as well." Olivia laughed lightly.

"I know but I can't exactly do anything, he's my employer," Olivia replied. "You had better get going, you're already slightly late. Have a good day." I winked and turned and left the office. It was so infuriating when men are like that. Well I would have to do something about it.

I followed the path and I passed the cafeteria. I glanced at it and then kept walking around. I kept walking and walking. Where the hell was the damn science block? I saw it and then saw the building. I went in and walked down the corridors. Why was my homeroom so far from everything? Ugh. So infuriating.

I found my room and glanced up. Yup, this was it Thirteen B.

I bravely faced the door of my new homeroom. I was nervous, the palms of my hands were sweaty and I was shaking slightly. But this should be easy. I mean, come on it's just starting a new school. No pressure, easy. Take it easy Max. Deep breaths. Come one, no-one is going to bite you, hopefully.

"Okay, calm," I whispered to myself. "Go to your happy place Max. Breathe. Alright, ready? Yes... I think. Great now I'm talking to myself." I took a slow, nervous step towards the door when the sound of running footsteps stopped me. I turned my head in time to see a guy my age racing down the corridor. He spotted me and tried to skid to a halt but his forward momentum dragged him forward.

"Shit!" he shouted. And the next second he slammed into me and we both went flying. Great, what a wonderful start to my first day. First, the principal is a sexist pig. Second, my homeroom is as far away from the cafeteria as physically possible in this school. Third, some stupid jerk just crashed into me, causing me pain in my upper arm and he wasn't moving from on top of me.

"Hey!" I shouted. He raised his head. Okay first good thing, the stupid jerk is really cute. He has long black hair with a long fringe that flopped in front of his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were a beautiful deep midnight colour. They were the kind of eyes that got you lost when you looked into them because they were so deep. His face was tanned and my, oh my, he was so cute. But my positive outlook on his features was marred by the first words out of his mouth:

"What's the big deal huh?" he demanded. Oh even his voice was sexy but what an arrogant son of a bitch. "Why the hell were you just standing in the middle of the corridor?"

"Well why were you pelting at full speed down here? Maybe you should try being on time!" I snapped back. Well what a wonderful first impression. Oh well, he was arrogant and that meant I hated him. Simple as that.

"For your information- Wait, why should I have to tell you why I'm late? Who are you anyway?" He sat back on his heels and studied me. "I haven't seen you around here before." His angry tone was gone to be replaced by mild curiosity. He looked kind of bored actually.

"That might have something to do with the fact that I am new," I replied rather harshly, sitting up on my knees and picking up my bag. I went to grab the books that had fallen out but his hand shot out and grabbed them.

"Maximum Martinez," he murmured. He looked up at me, his face expressionless. "That's an interesting name."

"I prefer Max," I told him. I went to snatch my books but he held them out of my reach and held out his right hand.

"I'm Nick Ride," he said. "But everyone, and I mean everyone even my mum and most of the teachers, calls me Fang."

"Fang?" I asked, incredulous. Then I was curious. "Why?" He shrugged.

"I've had it for a while. It might have something to do with the fact that I came to school dressed as a vampire one day on a dare. That was when I was nine though." I actually laughed. Okay so maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe his day had just started off bad. I shook his hand and then he stood up and pulled me to my feet. He dropped my hand and passed me back my books. I took them and dropped them back into my bag.

"So did you just move here?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "Hey, shouldn't we go in?" He shrugged, falling silent. I studied him for a moment. We stood in silence for a moment and I felt like I had to make conversation.

"Hey, why were you late exactly?" I asked him awkwardly.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. A smug look came onto his face. "Are you already deciding whether to stalk me or not?" I stared at him, fury boiled in my blood. Now he could have been Orlando Bloom's identical twin but it would not have stopped what I did next. I pulled my hand back and then slapped him. He stared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted. At that moment the door flung open and there stood my homeroom teacher. He looked like an easy going man but right now his eyes were narrowed dangerously behind his red glasses. His eyes were a startling shade of green and his hair was messy and pale blonde.

"Mr. Ride, what is going on?" he asked.

"Ask her Mr. Varner," Fang hissed rudely. Mr. Varner turned to me and surprise lit his features.

"You must be Max," Mr. Varner said. "Wonderful to meet you." He glanced at Fang. "I will deal with you during break until then, since homeroom is nearly finished, why don't you walk Max to her next class? After all you two seem acquainted already." Fang stared at Mr. Varner and then stared at me. I glared at him. What the hell? This stupid jerk? Walk me to class? This had to be some kind of joke.

"Sure," Fang agreed, giving me a dark look and then plastering a fake smile on his face. "What's your first class Max?"

"Uh…" I pulled out the timetable that I had folded and stuffed into my pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at it. "I have Extension English." Fang nodded until Mr Varner ducked into the room and then he smirked.

"Nerd," he smirked.

"You shut it," I snapped. "Now are you going to take me to my class room or not?"

"Yeah, you're with me and my friend Iggy," Fang replied, rolling his eyes. "Come on, we have to meet up with him first."

"Looks who's talking. You're in the class too." Fang rolled his eyes again.

I wanted to glare but I settled for a sour, sadistic look and followed Fang as he strode out of the building. The siren sounded and suddenly the school was full of activity.

Fang and I walked towards a different building. Everywhere we passed, girls stopped and made eyes at him but he didn't notice. Hmm, maybe he isn't so sexist after all. Wow. But as for that guy… I glared in the direction of a tall, pale guy with strawberry-blonde hair, leaning on the building. His hair was spiked up and he was watching some girls pass. He was wearing jeans, t-shirt and denim jacket.

"Ig!" Fang called. The guy turned his head and I stopped in my tracks. That was his friend. Great.

"Hey man!" Iggy called back. He pushed off the building. His eyes landed on me, trailing behind Fang unhappily. "Uh… man, who's that?" He indicated me and then appraised me. I suddenly wished I wore baggy cargo pants instead of my tight, flared jeans. I also wished I'd worn a jacket over my sports t-shirt.

"That is Max," Fang said. He beckoned to me. I went to his side unhappily. "She's new and she's in our extension English class. I have to show her around today." I stared at him.

"You only had to walk me to my first class, not all day," I protested.

"I want to show you around all day," Fang said sarcastically. "How could I leave a helpless damsel alone to find her way?"

"I'm not helpless!" I glared at him and turned and stalked off.

"She's so annoying," I heard Fang mutter darkly. Iggy laughed.

"Come on, she's really cute man," Iggy said. "Good figure." I stopped dead in my tracks and they caught up with me. I did not like Iggy at all. I threw a glare at him but he ignored me. Fang sighed.

"This way," he said and turned and walked into a building. He took me to a class room and went inside. There were people already in the class and teacher who was straightening a stack of papers.

"That's Miss Elissa," Iggy told me. Fang titled his head towards her and then when I didn't do anything he grabbed my arm and practically dragged me up to her. Iggy sat down at a seat and threw his bag to the side.

"Miss Elissa," Fang called. She turned and smiled at him. I liked her. She was young and very pretty with a kind face. Her hair was ash-blonde and she had pretty hazel eyes. Her smile was warm and I must say she had great fashion sense.

"Hi Fang," she said kindly. "Who's this?"

"This is a new student," Fang said dropping my arm. "Her name is Maximum Martinez but she prefers Max." I smiled.

"Hi Miss Elissa," I said. She smiled.

"It's wonderful to meet you Max," she said kindly. "Your mum is the new vet isn't she? I just took my cat in to her yesterday. She's very good."

"Thankyou," I said. Miss Elissa smiled and looked at Fang.

"You have a good choice in friends," Miss Elissa told me. "Fang here will look after you." I inwardly swore several times and forced my smile to remain on my face.

"He's been wonderful," I agreed.

"You can take your seats. Any seat will do Max." She smiled at me again and as Fang and I turned I glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I am ditching you ASAP," I hissed at him.

"Fine with me but I'll warn you. The girls here are not your type of people," Fang said. "I can tell just looking at you that you won't like them. They're the kind of girls that make men think that females are toys." Now that shocked me right there. It was as though he knew exactly what I hated.

His statement made me curious. Was he one of the very few good guys in the world? My Sam was one of those. Could it be possible that I was lucky enough to meet two of them? I shook my head and glanced at Fang as we took our seats.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't think the same as every other male on the planet?" I asked quietly.

"I like to think I'm unique," Fang replied with a fleeting grin. It disappeared so quickly that I didn't think he'd even smiled at me. "But I know what you're talking about and you can figure that out for yourself. That is… if you're willing to stick around me." This time I know he smiled but it went away just a slight bit slower than the first time.

"Um…"

"Can I have all of your attention now please?" Miss Elissa called. We all fell silent and she began the lesson.


End file.
